Forever Young
by Kiki99
Summary: I felt so afraid of him at this moment, the blood on his face frightened me the most; and the evil look that he had, as if he was a monster. I never thought that a simple walk one afternoon could change my life in an instant. Bella/Edward.


**Forever Young**

**Chapter 1 - Just out for a Walk**

**By Kiki99**

**Enjoy my first Fan Fic!**

I was just out for a walk, thinking about Edward. I've been questioning him a lot lately. I had noticed that he talks as if he is from a different time and I barely see him eat, but when I do he doesn't eat much. As I stood watching the birds chirp and the deer drink from the pond, I heard movement in a bush close to the deer. An unpleasant noise came from behind the bush as if an animal was dying. The deer looked up startled by the sound and took off in panic. I looked up and noticed Edward coming out of the bushes, looking closer I saw that he had blood smeared on his face. I felt so afraid of him at this moment, the blood on his face frightened me the most; and the evil look that he had, as if he was a monster. _I have to get away from him_ that is the only thought that came to my mind. When I was just about to run he stopped dead in his tracks, looking straight at me. _I have to get away!_ I started to run, but I didn't know where to go, anywhere away from him. Edward started towards me while wiping the blood off his face, I had to run quick. _Faster, faster _I kept thinking. He grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. When I yelled at him to let me go he covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's alright, just let me explain", said Edward in a soothing voice.

As he let go of me, I felt the urge to run again but knew that if I did he would easily catch me again. So instead I stood waiting for what he would say to me. In a calm apologetic voice he said,

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Bella, I never expected you to find out like this. I have thought about when to tell you but, no time ever felt right. You may find what I am about to say hard to believe. However, I know in my heart that we will get through this".

Somehow it all made sense that Edward was a vampire, a blood sucking killer. Even with knowing that I wanted him to go on with what he was saying.

"What is it?" I asked.

He went on "I'm not human Bella, do you understand?"

I knew exactly what he meant, but how was I to tell him that I figured it out on my own? Or that before today, I knew he wasn't human. I just couldn't say that, so instead I said,

"But how are you not human? You always eat at school in the cafeteria!"

"Yes, I suppose you have seen me eat before, though I do not need to. I only eat because it is essential for me to blend in." Edward said patiently.

_What if I__'__m next?_ Was the next thought that came into my head. In a scared voice I got out.

"But what do you eat then?"

"I won't hurt you Bella, you know that right?" he said, dodging my question.

I knew he would never hurt me, but when I fully knew what he was, it freaked me out. Instead I answered with "Start from the beginning."

"Well, I was born June 20th, 1901 in Chicago. Can you imagine that"? He started.

"Yes," I said. "I can imagine that."

"When I was seventeen and still human, I was out late one night and got attacked. It was that night that I became a vampire." Edward said without much emotion.

I could tell he was trying not to scare me too much.

He told me more about his life before the attack as well. When he continued speaking with such little emotion I realized that he didn't want to remember the painful memories. Something came over me that instant, and I suddenly felt the need to be with him, become a vampire. I don't know how it came, as I was just thinking about how painful it would be. But when I die, what would he do with the rest of his life? How could he continue living? I knew I could not live without him. Edward would be so lonely. Turning me into a vampire would therefore be the only solution.

"Edward" I said, "I want to be a vampire as well".

He looked astonished.

"Bella, you don't want the life that I have, it's nothing like you think it would be."

"But Edward, none of that matters to me, as long as I am with you. I don't want you to see me grow old and die and have to deal with being alone. You should never have to experience that, ever. I love you Edward."

This seemed to make more sense to him.

He replied with,

"I love you too, Bella, and if this is what you really want, then I will change you, but not until you're ready."

"Thank you, I knew you would understand! I'm ready, Edward, I want to be changed now, I want to be with you."

"I will change you now, if you're sure, but once I do you can't go home, everything will change for you. Are you sure you want this right now"?

"Yes, I want this, as long as you are willing to change me."

"Okay" he said.

Edward leaned in and bit down on my soft flesh. Immediately the pain was agonizing. I didn't imagine that it would hurt this much. I knew the pain was nothing to how it would hurt if I had to leave him. Everything was so overwhelming, I was changing so fast! I couldn't handle this horrible pain, but I had to for the man I loved. It seemed that time was going by slowly as I repeatedly screamed in pain. After a long period of time, the pain appeared to die down. I realized as I finally felt no pain at all, that I was now a vampire. I opened my new eyes and smiled up at Alexander standing over me.

**I hope you enjoyed the story****! This is only a one-shot, so please tell me what you think! ****I give thanks to Banks Inc. for editing this as it originally was a short story for my grade 10 English class.**


End file.
